


My Queen, My Energy

by AgehaYume



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: King Akashi, M/M, kingdom au, queen kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgehaYume/pseuds/AgehaYume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the king of Teiko, work can be very stressful and tiresome. How can Akashi still work without collapsing? Even someone as perfect as him had a limit. Well, Akashi always gets his "energy" from his queen Tetsuya and that's the final answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally posted this from FF.
> 
> Enjoy and happy reading!!

Akashi sat on his glorious and spacious chair located in a large room, in a castle belonging to him. He looked down at the commoner kneeling before him and nods his head slightly, giving a signal for the pheasant to start speaking. As he listened to what the commoner has to say, Akashi couldn't help but think back to when he was only 18 years old: the age when he became the king of Teiko, the kingdom that surpassed all kingdoms from around the world. The pressure and stress that came from being a king was not to be taken lightly. Everyday, Akashi has to face piles of paper work, waiting for him to sign and gave his approval.

To add on that torturous work, he has to solve all sorts of problems in the kingdom; agriculture, housing due to the rise of population, territorial expansion, military, etc. He also has to attend meetings with other leaders, so there wasn't a day where Akashi can relax and just do nothing.

"You," Akashi adress the one before him, "You wish to expand your land, is that it?"

"Yes, Akashi-sama. I have 5 children and there's one more coming, I really need more money to support this large family. Please give me your advice and help, my lord." The farmer said and placed his head on the floor, with this hands next to his head.

"If you want something, you should earn it. Seeing that you had been very hardworking and used your utmost efforts for this kingdom's food supply, very well, I will give you my aid. I will lend you 10,000 gold coins. Use that money wisely and your fate is up to your hands. But remember, after 2 years, you need to start paying that money up and show me how you accomplish during that time."

"Yes, thank you very much, Akashi-sama!" After the farmer walked out of sight, Akashi sighed and rubbed his temples. "How much more people do I need to meet, Reo?"

Reo, his most trusted companion and servant answered, "About 40 more, Akashi-sama."

"I see. Sent me the next on."

 

After completing his duties, Akashi noticed that it was already evening already and that he hadn't spend any time today with his Queen. So he decided to visit the green house, the plants planted and taken care of by his beloved queen. As he walked into the garden, as expected, the flowers' scent filled the air, making Akashi feel very calm almost immediately. But of course, the flowers couldn't compare to his queen. His queen is the only one who can make him feel safe, feel secure, and feel like he's in heaven. He then walked to the small bed in the middle fo the house, where his queen would mostly likely be resting or reading.

"Tetsuya," Akashi called out and his queen turned toward him. His queen is wearing a light blue dress all the way to his feet, that has minimal amount of frills and bows. The queen also wear a blue 2 inch heels. His queen spread his arms and Akashi almost jumped to him, but didn't. He just hug his queen and layed his head on his queen's shoulder.

"Sei, you work hard today. How's work?" That soft and melody like voice, tha'ts part of the queen's attractiveness.

"Tiring as usual. I miss Tetsuya so much. Don't I get my reward for doing all my duties?"

"Sei, you sound so childish right now." Kuroko lightly tapped his king's nose and smile gently. "But here's your reward." Kuroko leaned in for light kiss, but once the lips touched, Kuroko can't get out of Akashi's grasp. Akashi licked his queen's lips, asking for entrance which Kuroko gladly give. Their tongues swirl around each other, tasting each other to show how much they miss each other. When the oxygen became very limited, that's when they broke apart, with only a string of saliva connecting them.

"Sei, we're still in broad daylight, people might see us."

"So? Everyone knows you are mine and no one dares to say otherwise... And I still haven't had enought of you, Tetsuya." Before Kuroko can say anything, Akashi quickly leaned in and soon very sexy moans can be heard.

Even though work can be very tiring, Akashi always have his queen, his Tetsuya, to recharge him and give him energy to continue working.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Enjoy and happy reading!

Kuroko winced as the sunlight shone on his eyes. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a well-built chest in front of his face. Kuroko lightly blushed; it still takes time for him to fully get used to a naked Akashi every time he wakes up. Blame Akashi for being sexy and handsome.

Kuroko gently removed Akashi's hand on his abdomin and make sure the blanket was still wrapped around his lover before getting dressed for the day. After all, Kuroko would hate having to look after a sick Akashi because Akashi would always be a bit more clingy and needy than normal. If Kuroko tell this to Akashi, his lover would no doubt reply with "It can't be helped that I need my dear Tetsuya to temper me and shower me with affection!" or something along those lines.

Slowly closing the door, Kuroko walked down the hallway and as usual, servants would greet him politely. Finally, he arrived at the kitchen. Once the chiefs saw him, they immediately left the kitchen with the ingredients left prepared on the table.

Kuroko was very different from other queens: he would always prepare breakfast for his king. At first, Akashi was totally against this decision claiming that his Tetsuya would be very tired every morning just so he can make breakfast. What's the use of cheifs if Kuroko would cook breakfast instead of them? However, after tasting Kuroko's cooking, Akashi was speechless and no longer complained although he had told the chiefs to make things much more easier for Kuroko. For example, the cheifs would prepare the necessary ingredients and make everything ready so Kuroko can begin work immediately.

Soon Kuroko and Akashi's breakfast was finished. Carefully placing the dishes on the tray, Kuroko walked out the kitchen, leaving the cleaning to the servants and walked with slow pace to their bedroom.

The maids opened the door for Kuroko and then he set the food on the table before going over to Akashi to wake him up.

He shake Akashi's shoulders and said, "Sei, it's time to wake up." His lover didn't respond and continue to sleep and so Kuroko tried harder.

"Sei!" Akashi grabbed Kuroko's hand and pulled him closer, making Kuroko land on the soft bed.

"If you're awake, why don't you reply when I call you," Kuroko stated and sat on the bed.

"Just enjoy laying on the bed a little longer," Akashi responded and stretched his shoulders.

Once again, Kuroko saw his naked body. "Sei, you need to change your habit of sleeping naked."

Akashi raised an eyebrow, "Why? I thought you like the view?"

A pink shade decorated Kuroko's cheeks, "... You'll catch a cold at this rate."

"Don't worry love. I won't ever catch a cold," Akashi said as he held Kuroko's hand. "Let's go eat breakfast now."

Today, Akashi was able to spend a whole day with his lover due to the absence of the usual strenuous work. Today was the perfect day to simply relax and don't care about their social status for once.

The sakura blossoms are ripe and absolutely astonishing to see, so the lovers decided to have some sightseeing. They sat by the stone-made stools while drinking freshly brewed tea and enjoying the sight.

Akashi sighed in bliss and his smile widened and he noticed Kuroko smiling. Akashi always felt bad to be caught up in his work and made almost no time for Kuroko even though every day he would manage to visit Kuroko at least once throughout the day.

These relaxing days are very limited, therefore the two always appreciates these peaceful days where they can spend time with only the two of them.

Kuroko blinked in surprise when Akashi's hand touched his hair.

"A petal landed on your hair," Akashi said, showing the sakura petal as proof.

"Ah."

Using the fork, Akashi cuts a small piece of the dessert and tell Kuroko open his mouth before placing the food in his mouth. "Like it?"

Kuroko covered his mouth and replied, "Of course."

Just like that, the two spend their time lunch feeding each other. Next, they stopped by the pond with many koi fish swimming around. Kuroko bend down and feed the fishes some food while Akashi just watched him.

Akashi was about to say something when suddenly Reo ran up to him and said, "My king, there's an emergency! One of our allies' kings decided to visit us and he's now waiting in the palace!"

"You go entertain him; I'm busy," Akashi motioned his hand to shoo Reo away.

"But my king!" Reo urged, "It would be very disrespectful to him if Teiko's king doesn't greet him! Our alliance would be in danger!"

Kuroko was about to stand up to persuade Akashi when the wind suddenly picked up speed, making Kuroko lose his grasp on the container with fish food. In order to catch it, Kuroko leaned his body forward and before he know it, he splashed into the pond.

"T-Tetsuya, are you alright?" Akashi said worriedly. Akashi wants to lend a hand for Kuroko but the sight of Kuroko drenched, having a koi fish bouncing up and down on top of his head made Akashi froze. On top of that, there was also a green plant wrapping on Kuroko's head.

His facial expressions kept twitching, trying to stop himself from laughing. Akashi tried to hide it from Kuroko, but Kuroko's keen eyes can tell what his lover's trying to do.

"Sei, this isn't funny."

"My bad, come here," Akashi extended a hand and Kuroko hold his hand, then puling him toward the pond with a considerable force to make Akashi lose his balance. Now they're both drenched and decided to play in the pond, acting like kids once more.

Meanwhile, Reo just stand there and mumbled, "My king, what about our guest?"


End file.
